Los Angeles: Magica Mage-Lette
by FranceletteThe Mage-Lette
Summary: Francelette is a normal 19 year old human girl in the city of angels. She loves to spread kindness, but what happens when she makes a contract with a mysterious creature and she becomes a magical human girl? A lot of witch hunts, friends, and a chance at death, but she won't die without saving her friends. OC's needed
1. Intro Chapter

Welcome to my next story. This one is putting a little bit of a twist to "Madoka Magica". Instead of the story happening there in Japan, it will happen in the city of Angels, Los Angeles, CA. This is also a crossover with "Tales of Symphonia 1 and 2". I will need a lot of help this time, unlike in my other stories. OC's will be needed. The main heroines are Francelette (me) and Homura Akemi. Here we go, lets start the party.

I do not own anything

**California State University- Los Angeles**

**Los Angeles, CA**

(Francelette's turn)

Im getting ready to head outside to get ready to go home after a long day of logs, cosines (cos), tangents (tan), and derivatives. It is hard to get, but with practice, I will nail them limits and Epsilons (curly e written to the right side). I grab my metal crutches with gray tips, gray hand handles, metal bar, and gray circular arm holders. I was born with a physical disability that weakened my legs, that is why I depend on crutches and a walker to use to get around, but even with my disability, I never give up to achieve my dream, being a computer scientist and making video games in the future. As I walk out my classroom into the campus, the skies above us started getting really dark and eerie. I don't remember the meteorologist forecasting rain for today. Looks like a blue skirt, green boots that raised to half of my legs, and a blue shirt wasn't the right idea for dressing today. Good thing I had a blue hat that pointed up to protect my green hair in case it rained in a few minutes. I had to make a run toward stand 2 to get picked up by Access, a ride service where you call in to make a reservation to be picked up at the location of your choice and be dropped off at your destination. Making my way through the crowd of students heading for class and leaving for home, I had to make sure that while I was running that I was safe doing it. I even did a jet just like Jason Kid would do if he scored a three pointer for the Huston Rockets (NBA). As I made my way to stand 2 however, the wind picked up behind my back. Good thing my skirt reached my knees because that would have been trouble if it was shorter. As I ran toward the ramp that goes to the administration parking lot, I felt something hit my left arm. I saw blood coming out from there, but I kept going. As soon as I reached the bottom part of the ramp, that same thing hit me, this time on my right arm, but this time, I tripped and my head hits the side railing hard. I tried standing up, but I felt another hit and this time, my head hits the same railing and the cement. Some of the students tried to help me out, but as soon as they tried to help me, my eyes started closing. The last thing I saw is a creature with wings and the size was as big as the college. I also saw a blur of a friend of mine who wears a U.S Army jacket, a pink shirt under, black pants, brown shoes, and glasses. She ran to me, but my eyes closed sending me to unconsciousness, but that was just the beginning of something more….

(Francelette's friend point of view)

I am walking toward the administration building to do something important. As I go outside, a lot of people are near the ramp area leading to the parking lot of the building. Something tells me that something went down in that area. I ran to that area and found my friend unconscious and her arms are bleeding. I had to help her. I carried her and some of the crowd helps me carry her stuff. Knowing that she is in the books all day at home, her bag has to be heavy. No wonder why, all of her CS stuff and other materials for her classes are inside. Even if we had to carry her heavy bag, there is no way I would leave a friend behind, especially the one who says "good morning' every day in class to everyone who walks through the door.

**Francelette's Dream State**

**Real World Status: Unconscious at CSU- LA (Cal. State LA)**

(Francelette's turn- Dream State)

I was just knocked unconscious at Cal. State L.A and I am greeted by a strange white room. Feels like im inside a dream of some sort. If this is my dream, this is all weird. There is nothing in this white room. As I walk around this room, a strange white cat with a tail, red brows, and a "smile" was there. That was the cute part, but things were just beginning.

"Hello Francelette, welcome to your magical dream. You were knocked unconscious at CSULA near the administration building" This strange cat told me

Oh my goodness. This cat is on it. He knew where I was knocked out. Give this cat 100 points + 10 for purrrrrfect score. I wonder who this cat is.

"Excuse me Miss Cat, what is your name and how do you know me?" I asked him with interest

"A very polite girl. I am Kubey and I know you because you have potential" Kubey the cat tells me

Potential? What potential? Sure I have potential to be a Computer Scientist, but what else?

"What kind of potential?" I asked her

What she was about to tell me is about to change me.

"You have a potential to be a magical girl…" She started telling me before a girl with black boots all the way up her legs, a purple skirt, white shirt, black hair, and purple eyes blocked the cat from going to me

As Kubey got to me, the girl tells me something that looked cold.

"Don't do it. If you do, you cant ever go back" The girl told me

What does she mean by this? As I tried to ask her, my dream ended as I was about to regain consciousness in reality.

**Health Center in CSULA**

I felt my body move back in reality. I can tell my friend took me to the health center to get revived, but I still wonder what the other girl from my dream is warning me of. My eyes open and I see my friend hugging me. Im happy to be alive.

"Francelette, you are alive. Thank goodness" My friend said as she continues to hug me

Im just happy to be alive. I returned her hug

As I returned her hug, I hear a voice of warning

"Don't do it, if you do, you will die like Madoka did" The voice said

Madoka? I know that name. She is a Magical Girl from "Madoka Magica", then that means…. The other girl is Homura Akemi. No way. They are best friends. Madoka was "wiped" from existence because she wished for witches to disappear. I have to decide my fate, but that choice would come very soon…

[ This November, Francelette and her friends combine school life, causal life, and witch hunting lives in the new fanfiction, "Los Angeles: Magica Mage-Lette". Follow the journey as Francelette and her team fight witches to save the city of angels. She faces witches, danger, and death chances, but she refuses to give up.

The story begins on Friday, November 7th, 2014.]

Next chapter title: "Two Worlds Collide"

**Authors Note**

Ok folks, that was just a small taste of what you will see for the story. Im going to need some help. Here is the OC form

MAGICAL GIRLS ONLY- 2 SPOTS LEFT

Name:

Weapon:

Your Wish: (This is required because your wish will determine how I will do your character in this story)

Bio:

FRANCELETTE'S FRIENDS

Name:

How you meet Francelette:

Thoughts on Francelette:

Thoughts on Francelette's challenges:

I will need all OC's by November 5th.


	2. Dreams, Meeting Marta, the Magical Girl

(Francelette's turn)

**Cal. State L.A Medical Center**

Im now leaving the medical center after my friend helped me revive. I am grateful for her helping me out, but I wonder if I will meet Kubey and Homura again. I needed to get home as it is now 5 in the afternoon. I called my mother, Jen to pick me up. She picked me up from school moments later and my other friend left to go back home. What a long day I had today.

As we were going home, my mother noticed the bleeding on my arm. She knows that I got hurt badly.

"Honey, I need to take you to the doctor. Those cuts look very bad" She tells me in a concerned manner

I nodded to agree with her. It would take us 10 minutes to reach the hospital.

**Los Angeles area hospital**

When we arrived at the hospital, I can still feel the pain on my arms due to the attack at school. Whatever attacked me had the power to do this to me. I hope that thing doesn't come back because if it does, it could kill someone. I was very lucky to be alive.

My mother checked us in to the hospital for the doctors to check out my arms. They had to do an x-ray on me for that to happen. This is where it gets nervous time. This x-ray will determine if Im going to get casts to wear. I already gone through that with my legs. That was surgery to help me walk straight. This one is to see if my arms had been broken. The doctors put the machine around my arms. The results were very concerning. It looks like more problems are ahead for me.

"It doesn't look good for the mage-lette" The doctor started to talk to my mother. He continues "Her arms are broken, her head got hit in multiple locations. Im afraid that she will be in arm casts for the next 4 weeks to 3 months. It's a miracle she survived this" The doctor concluded

I am blessed to be alive, but at the same time, I have to be in arm casts for a while. Im just happy Im alive right now. To start putting on my casts though, the doctors have to put me out to make sure I don't feel the pain. As soon as they put me on a bed, they put a mask on me and then I was knocked out, but once again, that dream I had continued.

**Francelette's dream state**

I woke up inside my dream like the last time to the same white room. This time, Homura and Kubey were there.

"Welcome back Francelette to your magical dream" Kubey told me as Homura looked at her

It is clear that Homura doesn't like Kubey for some reason. Last time she mentioned that if I became a magical girl, I could end up like Madoka, but what if I had no other choice but to become one? I had to clear this up.

"Miss Homura, why do not want me to become a magical girl?" I asked her with concern

"Its because if you do, you could end up like Madoka who decided to wipe her own existence to erase all the witches. That meant no memories of her, period. The only reason why I remember her is because she was my very best friend. I tried to prevent her from being one. It did not work, but now I have a bad feeling that you will follow in her footsteps" Homura comments as Kubey comes toward me

Something does not look right with Kubeys behavior. Yes she is cute, but based on what Homura tells me, there is something more. She even continues to tell me what happens if I become one magical girl in the future.

"I have to give you this warning" She started as she walked to me

Homura walks toward me as continues

"If you become a magical girl, remember this, you wont be the same. You are putting your life and existence on the line. Your wish will tell you what kind of magical girl you would be. Don't make the same mistake that Madoka did, otherwise, its deja-vu all over again. All memories of you will be wiped, unless you are like Madoka, who has a special friend and would be me. That's all, session is dismissed" Homura commented as she left the area

Woah! That session was so short. She isn't telling me anything about what crystal she had on her hand. I get the Madoka stuff, but Homura is hiding more from me. I cant get away from cosines and sines, but it looks like Homura is hiding them and cosine is equal to "Homura is hiding something from me". I hope I can evaluate that very soon. As soon as I wanted to talk to her again, I felt my body in the real world move. Time to go back to reality.

**Hospital in Los Angeles**

Another dream and this time, Homura is hiding way more than I imagined. What else is she hiding from me. I felt my body move. At this point, I was out of the sergery room. Loooks like ill have to stay home for a while.

**At Francelette's House**

I was allowed to head home on the same day with arm casts on and a wheelchait. It will take a while to recover, but with whatever attacked me still arround, no one is safe. I had to check out the news and good thing I did. It looks like I had been attacked by a witch.

(NEWS TEAM)

Announcer: Live from the Sky Gamers News center in Los Angeles, this is Sky Gamers News at 9PM. Live, Local, and late breaking.

Tina the Mesprit: Hello everyone and welcome to the news at 9 PM. I am Tina the Mesprit

Luna the Snivy: I am Luna the Snivy.

Tina: We have developing news out of Los Angeles where an unidentified creature attacked a student at the Cal. State L.A campus. We go Sky Live to Jen the Squirtle for more.

Jen: That's correct Tina. Hours ago, an unidentified creature attacked a college sophmore student on campus. We can tell you that the student who was attacked is 19 year old Francelette, bust most of her friends know her as the "Mage-Lette" because of her ways to helping others. As soon as the creature came out of nowhere from the sky, Francelette never saw it coming and was attacked by the creature. She tries fighting back, but she was knocked unconscious instantly. According to most here on campus, that creature could be a witch of some type.

Witness 1: That thing looked huge. I know Francelette does not give in, but this thing wasn't hessitating to knock her out. Could be a witch of a different demnsion.

(BREAKING NEWS CUT IN)

Luna: Jen, we need to cut you off for breaking news, Breaking news out of Los Angeles where an undentified cat is roaming arround the area. According to officals in the area, the cat is known to look for certain girls with potential to become a magical girl. Also alarming that the cats target is Francelette who is injured from the attack she took earlier.

(Francelette's turn)

As soon as I heard that Kubey is in L.A looking for me, I knew something is about to come my way. I needed to talk to my mother. My dad died in a accident when I was 7 yeaars old. My mother is taking care of me.

"Mother, I need to talk to you" I requested over a radio we had

My mother heads to my room to chat with me.

"Whats wrong honey?" She asked me as she sat down on my Colette themed bed.

"The news came on and the cat mentioned is looking for me because I have potential to be a magical girl" I started "That cat told me in a dream of mine that she wants me to be one" I concluded

What she told me next, shocked the heck out of me.

"I don't mind" She replied

WOW! Looks like a Clayton Kershaw (Los Angeles Dodgers) fastball was thrown at me and I missed. She has no idea what Homura told me in the same dream. My mother has to hear it.

"Mom, I need to tell you something really inportant about that" I began as she sits on a chair next to me

"In that same dream, a girl named Homura Akemi, another magical girl, warned me not to become one because I could be making a mistake like a friend of hers. Im saying this because Im putting my life and existence on the line" I told her

Once again, she throws the fastball and again strike 2. It looks like she wants me to be a magical girl.

"I still love you. Remember that. Even if you become a magicial girl, ill always remember you" My mother said

Im not striking out this time at this "at-bat". She just made an E4 (Error (player 4)).

"I love you too mom" I started "but the part of always remembering me is where you are wrong. If I were to die as a magical girl, all memories of me will be wiped, that is UNLESS Im like Madoka who is a MGG (Magical Girl Goddess)" I told her trying to hit the "ball" out of the park

That row of arguments is my last shot to force her to say no on me being a magical girl, but it looks like I will strike out this time. Strike 3 called!

"You are already a representer of kindness to me. Become a magical girl and save Los Angeles" She commented as she kissed me

Looks like my mother is telling me to go for it now. She just gave me my destiny, become a magical girl and save the city of angels. The first step of being a magical girl, find Kubey. Second step, make a wish. Third, trade your soul for it and you get a soul gem. Fourth, you are officaly a magical girl. I hope Kubey makes it to me first before Homura because if Homura finds me first, she will have a fit on me being a magcial girl.

**Dinner Period**

As we were both having dinner, a knock came at the door. I actually answered it with my mom at my side. It happens to be Kubey. Looks like my time to be a magical girl is just moments away. It turns out that Kubey is talking inside my mind as a form of communication.

()- Kubey

""- Francelette

(Hello Francelette, we meet here at your house in L.A)

"Yes we do Kubey"

(Well, this is it. Are you ready to be a magical girl?)

"Kubey, I am ready"

As I talked with Kubey, from out of no where, a gun bullets hits my right arm. Im already injured, now another chance to fall unconscious. I try fighing it, but I fell unconscious from blood loss.

(Francelette! Hang in there!)

**Francelette's Dream State**

I wake up in my dream again and this time, im in for it. Homura is right in my face .

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO IT!" She told me as she punched me in the head

Im in for it big time, but something is telling me that this "Homura" is not really her. Yes she is cold, but at the same time she likes to meet people. This Homura is now about to threaten me.

"NOW, TIME FOR ME TO WIPE YOU FROM EXISTENCE!" "Homura" yelled

As she was about to land that hit, my body in the real world was reviving. Oh my goodness, way tooooo close. I just scored a run in time to tie the "game" 1-1.

**Francelette's House**

That was tooooo close. Its exciting if you are talking about baseball. You have a close call that could decide the game, but in that dream, I was close to having my memories wiped or even straight death.

(Francelette, you are awake)

"I am. Kubey, I want to become…"

As I was about to complete that taught. I remembered my dream. I decided to hold it off until the next day. What happens next is unreal….

**Cal State L.A Campus- 2 days later**

It is now two days later and Im allowed to go back to school with my arm casts. The wired thing is that the sky outside the campus is blue and sunshine, but inside the campus, its so dark, red, and scary looking. Something tells me that I am in danger again, and this time, im more defensless. I have to keep moving toward class. Today's lesson, finding the dirivitave of a function. I make it toward Salazar Hall for Math 206 (Calculus I).

"The dirivative of this function is …." Our professor explained as we took notes from the chalkboard.

Im good as a notetaker in class, but after we got to the part where you get the answer, the classroom shook. We got under our desk like if it was an earthquake. I held on to the table and put my head under, but as soon as I did that, I felt something hit me and I was thrown toward the chalkboard and hit my arm before hitting the floor hard.

"FRANCELETTE! HANG ON!" My friend yelled from in front of me

Hanging on to consciousnesss is the best way to do it now. I see the professors table and headed under it. My friend is looking at me worried for my safety, but I just wanted to see her safe too. After 10 more seconds of shaking, it finally stops. Everyone in the room, except for myself, took no injuries from the shaking. My friend runs to me.

"Ill help you out my CS friend" She tells me.

Me and my friend are Computer Science majors and we have two classes together, CS 201 (Introduction to Java Programing), and Math 206. Im lucky to have her as a friend.

After the situation was over, my friends takes me to the medical center to check me out for more injuries. It's a lucky day that all I get today are band aids, but that adds to the pain. As my friend and I were walking out, another blast of wind is hurled at me and I felt a stab on my right leg. After that, I felt myself rising up toward the sky. Im afraid of heights, but im afriad of death too. I opened my eyes to see a creature had stabbed my right leg. I felt the pain and I couldn't fight back. The creature then uses the blade to aim me toward the Salazar Hall building where the class is. That's a far walk, but if he nails me there, im will die. I have to find a way to brace it. The creature then pulls the blade back while making a line cut on my leg, then throws me. I had to grab the yellow pole by the ramp to save myself. As soon as I tried grabbing it, I felt my fall getting short. I hand to force a push effect from the air. I just grabbed the pole and tried to slow down my fall, but I let go and my legs hit the concrete hard. I grabbed my legs in apin, but I continued to try to get up. I see the creature heading for my direction. It wanted to kill me. Its now aiming for "the slot" and that area is my head. I had to choice but to put my injured arms in the way to save myself. I braced myself for what could be my death. I braced, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes to find a forcefield surrounding me, but what caught my atttention was a teenage girl standing infront of me. She had brown boots to near her knees, v-cut socks that covered most of her upper legs, a overcoat with different colors of brown and white, brown hair, and white gloves to cover her hands. Her overcoat covered most of her arms. I could not believe who saved me, Marta Lualdi. She confirmed that it was her when she said something familiar.

"Knight of Ratatosk, send this foul beast away!" She yells as power of darkness surrounded the creature

The creature was now surrounded by the dark power and vanished insantly. Now for sure that this is Marta Lualdi, her nickname, don't ask. She then turns arround to look at me. What she does next shocks me. She hugs me as if I was her friend already.

"Im glad you are safe…..Francelette" She shocked me with the mention of my name

Woah! She just saved me and she knows my name? I returned the hug anyway because she saved me, but as soon as I hugged her, the pain that I took added up and knocked me unconscious. Now, back to the dreaming world we go.

**Francelette's dream state**

Here we go again with the dream game. Now, what is in store for me this time? I see "Homura" pissed off because I was just about to become a magical girl. Now she threatens me again.

"YOU SHALL DIE IN FLAMES!" The Homura yelled out

"ALL YOUR FRIENDS SHALL DIE AND BE WIPED FROM EXISTENCE!"

This is getting scarier by the minute. As she tries to run at me, my body reacts in the real world. Saved by the bell again.

**Salazar Hall- CSULA Campus**

My body starts to move as I regain consciousness. That was another dream and this time, that "Homura" wanted to kill my friends off. Marta snaps me out of that dream

"Francelette, you were out cold! You got hurt badly" She tells me as she gets me up

"How do you know me already?" I asked with interest

Marta then does something that I never before. She takes off her right glove to reveal….a green soul gem. The path to a magical girl begins with that gem. It is shaped like a baseball diamond and it is filled with green on the inside. Here soul gem is on the hand directly. She is one of the magical girls. Now that is what I want to be. She starts telling her story.

"I came here to find and defeat Kratos. The problem is that he is dressed like Homura…" She started as I catch her attention

"Marta, I had several dreams of a Homura trying to kill me. I think the fake Homura is in my dreams and the real Homura is hurt somewhere" I said as Marta got shocked

"No way…" She began as she hugs me

After the hug, she told me something that I was dying to hear.

"Francelette, you want to be a magical girl, you have your chance. I want you to be one to protect the world and your hometown. " She comments to me

"Marta, I want to be one" I told her back

Marta, my friend, and I headed home . Looks like my destiny has been decided, I wanted to be a magical girl. What happens next, will shock me to my core….

[On the next "LAMMM (Los Angeles: Magica Mage Lette)"

A fake Homura, a possible Kratos and my wish to be a magical girl. I face this every day, but I am sent to my first witch fight watch and what happens to one of my friends may be the way I must enter as a magical girl. My decision to become a magical girl is about to happen in just seconds.]

Next chapter title: "A Friend and Magical Girl Lost"

Next chapter date: Friday


	3. The New Magical Girl, Francelette

(Francelette's turn)

**Francelette's House in Los Angeles, CA**

Another day finished and I should have died, but thanks to Magical Girl Marta, I am alive. Another second later and I would have been a gonner. I am very thankful that she came to my rescue. My mom and I had a chat about what happened to me today.

" Mother, we have to talk" I told my mom concerned

My mother comes to my bedroom. After she noticed all my injuries, she now knows why.

"Honey, you are seriously hurt. I cant have you go to school like this. Its not right. I know that you want to go, but with your condition, I have no choice but to keep you home" She tells me

"I know mom, but I need to talk to you about the magical girl stuff" I told her very seriously

This is the moment of truth. If I don't win this one, Ill have to be a magical girl. I started telling her again what is on the line if I do this.

"Mom, I would love to be a magical girl" I started

She was happy about that part, but now comes the serious stuff.

"Here is the thing" I began "My life and existence is on the line here. One magical girl was almost wiped from existence completely. The only reason why she was remembered is because Homura was her special friend. That could also happen to me. The only difference, all memories of me will be wiped." I told her hoping to strike a ball out of the park

I hope she is taking this stuff in this time, but it looks like she will once again say for me to be a magical girl. Her reasons are just as valid as my argument.

"Honey, there is no way to ever forget you. You are special in your own way. You love to be kind and spread that kindness to everyone you meet. You should be the Goddess of Kindness because it fits you.

Wow, she is already giving me a magical girl title? Cool, and it looks like ill take it. I am a very nice and kind person. I have decided to agree with my mother to become a magical girl.

"Mom, I love you. Ill do it. I will be a magical girl" I confidently said as I hugged her

Its now my destiny to become a magical girl in my own hometown. Ill have to protect my friends and the city I love. I am about to make my vow to my mom.

"Mother, I have something to say" I start as she faces me

She faces my way as I put my hand over my heart. I know I may have an injury, but Im not letting my friends get hurt.

"As a magical girl, I vow to protect my friends and maintain kindness in the world. From here in L.A to as far as any where. I will be magical girl Francelette, the magical girl of kindness" I recited as my mother clapped

My mother and I are happy, but the hard part is soon to come.

It is now 9 in the evening and I had to get ready for bed. My classes start early in the morning. After I said goodnight to my mother, I closed my eyes to go to sleep. I also had a dream, but this time, no fake Homura.

**Francelette's Dream**

This time around, instead of a white room with "Homura", the dream is at the Cal. State L.A Parking Lot 10. Parking lot 10 is located in the lobby level of the engineering and technology building and to the left of the Hydrogen fueling station. It starts out with me heading home, when I see Marta and Kubey. The only one missing is that "Homura". I wonder what is going on here.

"Hello Kubey and Marta" I greeted them

"Hi Francelette. Have you made your choice to become a magical girl?" Kubey asked

"Yes I have, by the way, what happened to Homura?" I asked cautiously

Something tells me something bad is coming . As I look around, I see another pair of crutches. I also see something weird with Marta's right arm. Marta then reveals what is under her right side of her dress coat. Its an arm cast. She got hurt badly.

"That Homura…is no Homura at all" She started as she tells me to sit down

I knew something was up. Marta continues

"That Homura is a fake. It was Kratos who dressed up as Homura. He attacked me and knocked me unconscious 3 hours ago. The real Homura is also unconscious somewhere in Downtown L.A. Kratos then mentioned a plan to kill her and…" Marta panicked as she continued her story

Kratos is back to try to kill my friends. We will stop him. I allowed Marta to continue.

"He is also planning to kill a mage-lette. I don't know who or what that is" Marta finished

Mage- lette rings a bell. That's my nickname. I had to tell Marta who it is.

"Marta" I began

"You know who that mage-lette is?" She asked concerned

" That mage-lette…..is….me" I concluded as she hugged me

"No way…." Is all she could say as she hugged and cried on my shoulder

**Reality**

What a dream I had….the thing is, it looks like a future thing. I have to sleep for tomorrow.

**Thursday- Cal. State LA Parking Lot 10**

Im now finished with my CS class for today. My friend and I are heading our separate ways to go home. Im taking the elevator down to the lobby level. Something tells me something is going to happen down stairs. The elevator doors open and I head outside the building to wait for my mother to pick me up. The duo I see outside…was exactly what happened in my dream. Marta and Kubey were waiting for me. Even the crutches are there.

"Hi guys" I greeted them

"Francelette, we need to talk to you" Marta told me as I sat down

I sat down with them waiting for what they will say to me. What they told me, shocked me. It is the same thing, using different words to say it.

"That Homura in the dreams…isn't the real Homura. That's Kratos dressing up like her to get rid of her real location" Marta alarmed me

I knew where this went. She continues on

"Her location is in Downtown L.A. She was knocked unconscious near campus and was taken there. We tried to find anything that she would drop, but nothing of her was left behind, not even blood" She continues as I put my hand on my mouth in horror

This time, its real. Kratos is attempting to kill the second best magical girl, and wipe her from existence, but I know there is something else that Marta is going to tell me.

"That's not all. Before I got hurt and knocked unconscious, he mentioned he was going to try to kill 'the mage-lette' " She finished as I hugged her

Kratos is now planning to kill me. A young 19 year old girl who does not deserve to die. Marta has to hear what I have to say.

"Marta. He is planning to kill….the person sitting next to you" I said as she cried on my shoulder

Marta cries on my shoulder after I revealed that I was the 'mage-lette'. After a little bit of crying, Kubey now walks to me. He is about to pop that magic question to me. My magical girl life is about to begin.

""- Francelette

()- Kubey

(Francelette, are you ready to be a magical girl?)

"After careful consideration from me and my family. I am ready to be a magical girl"

(What is your wish?)

"I wish to protect those who I love and spread the kindness"

(That wish…is granted)

"Thanks Kubey"

(I need to give you something first. First, ill need your hand.)

"Is it ok if I sit down since I have crutches on?"

(Sure)

Kubey then takes my hand and then puts her paw in top of it. She then asks me that last magic question before I become an official magical girl.

(Is that wish worth trading your soul for?)

"Yes mam. It is"

(You are so polite. Alright. Im going to make your magical girl soul gem. One moment please)

I am now waiting to receive or have my soul gem imprinted on my right hand. It's the time I have been waiting for. Its time for me to be a magical girl. Moments later, I feel my body and Kubey's paw connect with each other. The feeling of being a magical girl. As soon as Kubey was finished, a glow of yellow light surrounded my body. That same light then traveled up toward the sky. Looks like that was like the encore to signal a new magical girl in town. As soon as the light faded, I open my eyes to see a yellow diamond soul gem on my hand. Im officially a magical girl. That was just part 1. Part 2, new outfit incoming.

(Francelette, you are now officially a magical girl, but wait, theres more. You have a new outfit to use as a magical girl form. Don't worry, after witch hunts, you will change back to your casual outfit. Now changing you into your magical girl form.)

**(Francelette's magical girl transformation)**

All of a sudden, I feel more power going into me. My boots length all of a sudden went from my ankles to near my knees and the color is now blue. My skirt went shorter and is now blue. My shirt turned blue. My hair turned green, and my arm bands turned yellow. I also got a mages staff as well. Im now in my magical girl form.

"Thanks Kubey"

(No problem Francelette. Now before we officially start with all the fun, there are some rules to be followed)

There are rules everywhere we go. These rules are magical girl rules and if you break them, you will be a gonner. Speaking of that, Kubey starts telling me the rules. Marta knows them already because she is already a magical girl. Kubey gives the rules as if they are Theorems in a math class.

(First rule: The 100- meter Theorem-

Should a magical girl be 100 meters away from her soul gem, the magical girl's body and soul are separated, thus, the magical girl dies and gets wiped from existence. Your X should be less than 100. 99.999999 is safe.)

" Got it, what else"

(Second rule: No other people shall know Theorem-

A magical girl is very special and no one but the other magical girls shall know. You are only allowed to tell one parent. That's it, Thus, only certain people should know.)

"Makes sense. Is there more?"

(Final rule: Shall not destroy own soul gem Theorem

A magical girl's body and soul is connected via the soul gem, thus if it is destroyed, the magical girl is also gone.)

Three rules, that's all. I have to be careful. I wanted to know what happens if I fall unconscious inside a dungeon. Will it become a penalty?

"Kubey, is there a penalty for falling unconscious?"

(I see you are the saving type. No, falling unconscious is not a penalty, however, be careful of how you do it. Witches will eat magical girls alive. If you get eaten, it is like the 100 meter rule. The witch will eat , digest you, and spit out your soul gem. The only way to be saved is for someone to catch your soul gem and use it in some way. If no one catches it, you will be wiped from existence by the 'Shall not Destroy Soul Gem Theorem')

Looks like I have to pick my spots very carefully. If I miss, I die. As we are talking, my mother saw me in my magical girl outfit. She is happy I became one. Im ready to take on the challenge. Tomorrow is my first day as an official magical girl, but what lies ahead…no one knows.

**The next day- Francelette's House**

I wake up on a Friday with no classes. Cal. State L.A does not host class on Friday's. This was a good opportunity to call Marta over to discuss how magical girls fight witches and stuff.

"Honey, now that you are a magical girl, why don't you get a quick tour from your magical friends" My mother said as I got my phone out to call Marta

I decided to give Marta a call because she has the first hand experience. She picks up the phone and says that she will be over in 5 minutes. Five minutes later, she comes knocking. I answered the door.

"Hi Francelette. Thanks for inviting me over" Marta told me as she came in

"No problem Marta. Come on in a have a seat" I told her as she came in and sat down with her in the living room

My mother decided to join us. It was her who wanted me to become a magical girl.

"So I understand that you wanted to learn about how magical girls operate" Marta started as my mother sat down with us.

"Yes. Anything would do" I told her as she continued

"Magical girls are special girls who fight witches in dungeons. They also have special powers. As a magical girl, you have two duties, protect your friends and fight witches." Marta commented as my mother got her question in

"How do you know if there is a witch nearby?" My mother asks

"If Francelette's soul gem is flashing white, a witch is nearby. The flash starts slow, then as soon as you get to the area, the flash gets more faster. Its like playing hot and cold" Marta explained

Time to play some hot and cold with these witches. They wont get away from us.

"Another thing to note" Marta started again as she continued explaining magical girls " Once the magical girl's soul gems flash, that is their signal to fight a witch. They must join at the same spot and enter a portal. Only magical girls allowed in. If anyone else tries going in, it will be harder to defeat the witch. Also, no one leaves until the witch is defeated." Marta concluded as she got up to get a glass of water

No one leaves until the witch goes down makes sense, but there should be more to this. Marta continues the story once she sits down again.

"After a witch is defeated, you should receive a black seed. This seed is known as a grief seed" Marta started explaining as she takes out what is a black filled diamond in a cage

Grief seeds if I am correct are to cleanse your soul gem. Marta confirms this as she explains what a grief seed does.

"A grief seed is a seed dropped after a witch is defeated. You must use it to cleanse your soul gem. Should it turn black completely, you will turn into a witch, so be careful" Marta explained

My mother is now getting the full story, but she still wants me to be a magical girl despite all the dangers I face now. Since today is my first official day as a magical girl, I wanted to ask Marta if I could come to their first witch hunt.

"Marta, since this is my first day as a magical girl, I wanted to know if it is ok for me to go on the first witch hunt with you this weekend" I requested

"Of course Francelette, but witch hunts are daily and you will never know when one is coming. Once your soul gem glows white, witch hunting time" Marta commented

I have a three day weekend. I don't go to school on Friday's. That would be nice for my first witch hunt. Looks like plenty of witches to slay. Im ready for it. All I have to wait for is for our soul gems to shine white. All of a sudden, I get excited as I see my soul gem glow white. My first witch hunt is about to happen. Im ready to slay a witch.

"Looks like it is your lucky day. A witch is nearby. You ready for your first witch hunt?" Marta asked as I smiled

"Lets do this Marta" I told her as I got my crutches ready to go

My mother remembered the rules and had to stay behind for safety reasons. She wished me good luck and we are on our way. I decided to follow Marta since she knows the ropes already. We ended up going all the way to the on ramp of the I-5 freeway going North to Sacramento CA. As we got there, Marta uses her soul gem to open the portal. Now the start I have been waiting for.

"Since this is your first witch hunt, I want to see how you do. Don't worry, Im behind you if you need me" Marta assured me as we headed inside

We head inside the portal ready for my first witch fight of my magical girl life. As I stepped inside, I turned into my magical girl form outfit. Looks like since this is my first one, the witch should not be hard, but I cant make any mistakes on my first time out.

**First Witch Dungeon**

**Location: I-5 North On-ramp**

**Witch Power: E- (Very Easy)**

**Witch Attack: E (Low)**

Looking inside a witch dungeon for the first time was very weird. So many flying objects around. Colors of the rainbow greeted as we made our way through. All the magical girl rules now apply. Here we go. We made our way through the dungeon to find the witch creature starting at us. The lair was almost the same with colors around. Now, let the battle begin.

Marta and I did a formation where I am in the front of her. She wants to see how I fight my first witch opponent. The witch states at me ready to attack. Im also starting at it. This witch has no legs which means it can fly to attack. Its hands are black as well. The body is full of color trying to distract me. No way. The witch tries to fly toward me, but using my speed and my crutches, I dodged out of the way. I raised my hand to signal Marta to attack the witch to bring it toward me. She uses her staff to hit the witch, which went my way, then I used my right crutch to whack the witch toward the top. Marta and I wait for it to come down. I punched the witch toward Marta, the she finishes the fight with a sab of her staff into the witches heart. Oooooooooohhhhhh that was sweet. First witch hunt completed, but that was just training. Marta and I do a high five.

"That was cool. I love to see more of that" Marta complimented my assist ability

"Thanks Marta" I thanked her as we walked out of the dungeon.

Little did I know that other magical girls were watching the battle and were watching my performance.

**Magical Girl Headquarters (Downtown Los Angeles)**

(Quoting Magical Girls only)

"That was something. Normally, a new magical girl would get her first kill, but this one is something else"

"She uses crutches and a mage staff as her weapons. Amazing"

"She is my friend

"Mine too"

"Lets go see her at one point"

**Francelette's House**

(Francelette's turn)

That was fun, but I know there will be harder witches to come. Marta starts to talk about my performance for the first witch hunt.

"That was amazing for your first time. You kept calm and you trusted your teammate. There are other magical girls waiting for you to join us" Marta commented as she hugged me

This is just the beginning of something big to come…

[On the next "Los Angeles: Magica Mage-Lette (LAMML)"

I meet the other magical girls and do my second hunt, but something terrible happens to one of my friends…..

Next chapter title: "Magical Girl and Friend Lost"

Next chapter date: Tuesday OR Friday]

**Authors Note:**

What do you think of Francelette's magical girl form? PM me if you want me to change it. I am open to changes.


	4. Magical Girl Lost

(Francelette's turn)

**Francelette's House**

**Friday Night **

I have just finished my first witch hunt of my magical girl life. It was the first witch so it was an easy one, but I know there will be harder ones to come. Marta guides me back home to meet my mother. My mother is at the door waiting for me.

"Honey, how did it go?" She asked me with excitement

"It went fine. Its my first time out" I told her

"Are there more coming?" My mother asked us

"The soul gems have to flash white before there is another witch" Marta answered as we went inside the house.

It felt good to be home. With a bit of free time, Marta and I decided to play "Hatsune Miku: Project Diva F" on my Play Station 3, little did I know that tonight would end up a bit differently…

Marta and I went into my room to play the game. From what I heard, she is good at rhythm games. Looks like a challenge I will take from a fellow magical girl. Im ready to play.

"What song shall we do today?" I asked her

"We shall do 'Weekender Girl'" Marta told me as she selected the song

Since she picked the song, she goes first. As soon as she started hitting them buttons on the right time, I knew that she could potentially go perfect. As soon as I heard that Miku wasn't singing on the right note, I knew that Marta missed one or a few notes. I have a chance to win this one. After finishing the song, Marta scored a 89.7 percent, which in game rank in "Standard". Now my turn to try to win.

As I tried to take my turn, an unexpected thing happened, our soul gems glowed white again, signaling another witch in the area. This time, it was with a little bit of red glow too.

"Magical girl in danger! We have to go!" Marta yelled as we turned off the game.

Looks like my turn will have to wait. We have a witch to slay and a magical girl to save. I followed Marta outside the house. My mother stops us.

"Whats wrong this time?" My mother asked

"Another witch and this time, a magical girl is in danger. We have to go" I told my mother as we left

As we exited the house, a portal is already open near the same area we battled the first witch. We entered the portal to see a magical girl badly hurt, but what she was wearing made me worry. She was wearing my Mage Lette costume. I knew now that my other friend, Freya Luna, is in trouble. I called her Freya because my sisters name is Luna.

"Freya!" I yelled out hoping she would hear me

She just barley moved toward me. I ran to her. The witch tried to go for me, but Marta takes the attack. She decided to go for the witch while I help my injured friend.

"Freya, what happened?" I asked her concerned

She was weak, pale, injured. I cant believe it. She tells me my nightmare.

"Kratos is …controlling…this witch….to kill " She weakly told me

I wont forgive Kratos for trying to kill one of my friends. No way. I see the witch angry and goes after me. The witch tries to grab me, but from out of no where, Freya uses the last of her energy to move in front of me to save me. She just saved the mage-lette from potential death. What happens next will shock me. The witch uses its hand to throw Freya backwards. The witch then opens its mouth. My nightmare is happening in front of me. I just had to run for it. Marta is trying her best to help, nut nothing is getting through. The witch stands there and takes all the attacks as if they are nothing. I see the witch using its hand to throw my friend into its mouth. I jumped to try to break it up, but the other hand of the witch grabs me and throws me all the way to the wall. Marta is worried about me.

"FRANCELETTE NOOOOOOOO!" Marta yelled in concern

I appreciate Marta's concern for me. Im still conscious, but I watch as Freya's body goes inside the mouth of the witch. The last chance to save anything of my friend is for me or Marta to catch her soul gem.

"Marta, get ready. Soul gem incoming!" I yelled as she got ready

The witch just swallowed Freya whole. I wont forgive Kratos for what he just did. He controlled this particular witch to kill one of my friends. He will pay for it. I snapped out of my thaughts to see her soul gem being spit out. Its my ironic lucky day. Her soul gem lands on my leg unharmed. The witch did not like it and disappeared with Freya, my friend, dead inside. All memories of her would soon be wiped, except mine with her soul gem in my possession. Marta and I exited the portal with sadness in my eyes.

Marta noticed that I was crying. She tries to help me out.

"Im sorry Francelette" She tells me as she hugged me

The hug was a warm hug, but she wont come back alive, but I wont let her be forgotten as one of my friends. She sacrificed her life to save mine. Marta came up with an idea.

"Francelette, ill imprint her soul gem on your other hand. That way, you will be able to remember her" She tells me as I take out Freya's soul gem

Marta now uses her power to imprint Freya's soul gem on my other hand. After this, Ill be the only one to remember Freya. Ill also be able to use some of her power. As Marta tries to imprint Freya's soul gem, a green life stream is being sucked out of Marta and I and going into the soul gem. After 2 minutes, the life drain stopped and the soul gem lighted blue. I felt Freya's memories surge though my mind. I now had her memories and mine. Im a little weak after a little bit of my energy was sucked out of me, but it was worth it.

**Francelette's House**

**10 PM**

We finally arrived back at my house. My mother is wondering why I have so many tears streaming down my face.

"Honey, did smething happen? You look sad" My mon noticed as I told her what happened

"Mom….Freya, my friend…..has died" I told her through my tears

What I heard next told me that I was not the only one who can remember her.

"Oh my god…" She says as she hugs both of us

[On the next LAMM

I am about to tell Freya's story. Her wish was to spread love, just like me. I also find out how to save the real Homura

Next chapter title: "Freya, the Magical Girl of Love"

Next chapter date: Thursday, November 20th, 2014]


	5. Kratos's First Stirke

(Francelette's turn)

Marta and I have just arrived at my house after I saw one of my friends get eaten right in front of me by the second witch. Pretty soon, all traces of her will be gone, but since I have her soul gem, I am the one of the few to still remember her. The others who can remember her are all the magical girls who are still alive. The rest of those who remembered her will no longer remember her again. Im about to tell Freya's story of how she wanted to spread love.

"What happened honey?" She asked me in a worried way

I am struggling to tell her what happened through my tears. I speak up moments later.

"My friend Freya…..has died in the witch. The witch ate her" I struggled to say as my mother and Marta hugged me

I am trying to control myself, but with one of my friends gone, its pretty hard. We decided to sit down on the table to talk about her story, because she wanted love to spread around the world.

"Freya, the one who wants to spread love may be gone, but I can still remember her thanks to me having her soul gem" I started as I showed it to my mother

My mother is looking at Freya's soul gem. She knows that this is the last chance that anyone can remember her, because tomorrow, only the magical girls, and my mother can. I continued the story.

"I met her when I was just 10. She was lovely, amazing, and talented. We would hang out together. She dreams of a place where love can spread and no wars would break out. She enjoyed company and when we would play 'Hatsune Miku', she would always win by one note. That's how fun and loving she was" I finished as Marta hugs me

A few minutes later, we are ready to have dinner. This will be the first dinner without Freya. She would come over every Friday night to play with us and have dinner. Even with her death, I would use that chair that Freya would sit and it was reserved for Freya's spirit.

After we finished dinner, Marta decided to call her mother to tell her that she will be sleeping with me at my house.

"Francelette, ill keep you company during this difficult time. Im sleeping over" Marta tells me as she hugs me

Marta and I played Hatsune for a while. "Time Machine" was Freya's favorite song because of how catchy the song is. We played that song last to give tribute to our fallen magical girl and a friend who loved to spread love all around her.

It is now 11PM at night and in just less than an hour, all memories of her will be wiped clean. Only the magical girls can remember her now. If I become something more …well, I will save that for later. Right now, I want to defeat Kratos and avenge my friend who died while saving me. He wont get away with it. No way.

Marta still hears me cry and she knows it is difficult for me, but its harder tomorrow. Freya will be gone from 99 percent of everyones memories. Only the magical girls will be the last to remember her thanks to me saving her soul gem. If I fumbled that thing, no one will ever remember her again. Marta hugs me as I played my turn for the challenge. Of course Marta scored 80 percent, but tonight, I just want to give tribute to our fallen magical girl and my friend of many years by playing 'Time Machine' one more time.

[Hatsune Miku: Project Diva F- " Time Machine" Lyrics

Source: animie

Japanese Lyrics

tokuigeni tsubuyaita shinpainaikarato  
>hito no sukunai hoomu de hetakuso ni tsuyogatta<p>

Lyrics from

toutotsu ni narihibiku boku wo yobuwakare no oto  
>minareta sono nakigao mo shibaraku wa mirenaine<p>

Lyrics from

koe ga saegirareteiku miburiteburi de tsutaeru  
>"itterasshai" no sain<p>

Lyrics from

sukoshi zutsu chiisakunatteku zenbu oitamama  
>kanashi kunankanaisato iyahon de tojikometayo<p>

Lyrics from

mietanda bonyarito kotatakai kinou no bijon  
>migi to hidari ni hirogatte boku wo tsurete ikunosa<p>

Lyrics from

boku no yoko wo surinukete toozakatte ikukeshiki  
>ano hi no boku wo oiteku<p>

Lyrics from

koboreta namida hitoshizuku no imi mo wakarazuni  
>taimumashin ni yurarete ashita mo genki deiruyo<p>

Lyrics from

koboreta namida hitoshizuku no imi mo wakarazuni  
>taimumashin ni yurarete ashita mo genki de<p>

Lyrics from

afureru namida osaekirezu imi mo wakarazuni  
>taimumashin ni yurarete mata modottekuruyo<p>

ENGLISH LYRICS

You murmured proudly that you had no worries  
>You pitifully bluffed in a place that people rarely pass<p>

The sudden sound of goodbye that calls me  
>I guess I can't see the familiar crying face for some time<p>

Voice is blocked and communicating with gestures  
>The "Come back safely" sign<p>

I threw away all the things that were getting smaller  
>I murmured about how I wasn't sad and put on the earphones<p>

I could see it a little - the vision of the warm past days  
>To the right, to the left, it spreads and takes me with it<p>

The scenery passes me and is getting further away  
>It leaves that day's me behind<p>

Not knowing the meaning of the one teardrop  
>I wish that you'll be healthy and be shaken by the time machine<p>

Not knowing the meaning of the one teardrop  
>I wish that you'll be healthy and be shaken by the time machine<p>

Not able to hold back the overflowing tears, not knowing the meaning  
>I'll be shaken by the time machine and come back again ]<p>

After singing the song for the last time that night, Marta and I turned off the game, but kept my phone on. I decided tonight to help us fall asleep, the song that would be playing would be "Time Machine". We both fell asleep moments later knowing that we are the last ones that we will be able to remember my friend Freya again.

"(Thanks Freya, for everything. You may have died, but your memories live with me. Ill make sure that the magical girls honor your memory and wish of a loving world. Rest in peace my friend of love. Ill never forget you)" I taught to myself as I fell asleep

**The next day- Saturday**

It is now Saturday, one day after Freya died and it is now official, we are the only ones to remember her. All memories of her were wiped from everyone else. What is in store for today, well we shall see. Marta wakes me up and hugs me.

"Morning Francelette" She greeted me as she hugged me

"Morning Marta" I greeted back as she helped me up.

Marta hands me my crutches so that I can move around the house so that I can greet my mother.

"Morning mom" I greeted as she gets breakfast ready for us

"Morning magical girls" She greeted both Marta and I

We sat down at the table ready for breakfast. Of course, we said our prayers before meals, but we added one special prayer dedicated to Freya.

"May the Goddess of Love be with us in our hearts" Marta, my mother, and myself recited as we got ready to have breakfast

Moments after eating breakfast, I changed into my inside the house clothing, but as soon as I put my yellow boots on, our soul gems started flashing white, a witch is near us.

"Francelette, we have to go!" Marta yelled as I barley got my boots on

That's our third hunt in 2 days. The first witch was very easy, the second one however is where everything changed, but now, what will the third one bring us? We are about to go to witch hunt number three.

My mother noticed that we were running off signaling that we are heading to our next witch hunt. Marta is still the leader because Im still learning the ropes, but ill take it. She leads me outside.

Marta and I are outside my house ready for anything. As I was running with her, from out of nowhere, I felt a needle hit my left arm and injected me with something. Moments later, I felt very weak and then I suddenly fell unconscious, but that's just the beginning of something more to come in our magical girl lives….

(Marta's turn)

Im running toward the third witch spot when all of a sudden, I felt that Francelette wasn't following me. I turned around and kind of figured out why.

"FRANCELETTE!" I yelled out hoping for an answer of some type

I ran toward the downed magical girl. I saw a needle with purple liquid being injected into her blood stream. I had to get it out. I felt her pulse and she has one. She is just unconscious, but Im beginning to feel something else is on this play that does not belong. As I investigated the needle further, I notice writing on it. What it said told me that someone wants to kill Francelette.

"YOU SHALL DIE MAGE-LETTE! " I read to myself

Of course this note is refereeing to Francelette because her nickname is "Mage-Lette". As I looked up, more needles with the same purple liquid was headed for Francelette. I used my forcefield to protect the Magical Girl of Kindness. Who I see next is the reason why I believe that Freya died.

"WELCOME TO MY VERSION OF L.A! I CALL IT 'L.A Francelette's Death City!" Kratos yelled

Kratos just spoiled what L.A is supposed to stand for. Los Angeles is known for angels, not the other way around and for sure not a city to kill an (X) person by (Y) ways. Im not letting the newest magical girl die, no way! Kratos now advances towards my way.

"Marta girl, stand aside! That girl behind you shall die for stealing a magical girls soul gem! NOW MOVE OR ILL KILL YOU TOO!" Kratos shouted, but I stood my ground to defend my magical girl ally

"NO WAY! She did not steal it, she earned it! Her friend died to save her! HOW DARE YOU INSULT HER LIKE THAT!" I countered as he drew his sword

Francelette caught Freya's soul gem and saved her memories from being wiped from the other magical girls here. That is not stealing, that is saving someone in another way. Kratos has his sword aimed at Francelette ready to kill. Kratos tries to go for it, but I put my arm in the way to block it. My arm is bleeding, but Im doing this to save a new magical girl. Im not letting her die. Even if I have to take the derivative of X cubed , where X is equal to 10 attacks, im not letting her die. Kratos now wants to fight me.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT! IF I WIN, ILL TAKE OVER L.A! IF YOU WIN, I WILL KILL FRANCELETTE!" Kratos called out

Is he serious? He wont give up on killing Francelette. The only way for me to have Francelette survive is to lose this fight, but I will not give up either on saving the Magical Girl of Kindness.

"I ACCEPT…..UNDER ONE CONDITION! FRANCELETTE SURVIVES EITHER WAY!" I yelled out

Just by looking at his smirking face, he wont buy it.

"NO DEAL! FRANCELETTE WILL DIE WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! NOW PREPARE TO SEE YOUR MAGE LETTE DIE UNDER MY TERMS!" Kratos yelled as I see him press a button of some sort

All of a sudden, I see the floor open up where Francelette was lying unconscious. She was dropped underground, but what happened next was horrible. A plant like monster thing raised from the ground carrying the unconscious heroine inside a prison cage on top of its head. Sounds like Final Fantasy IX, but the difference is that the plant also had more stems and inside the prison cage besides Francelette is a machine connected to Francelette's arms and legs. Whatever Kratos is planning to do….it aint good. Kratos is using this monster not only to potentially kill Francelette, but also use it as an ally to try to stop me from saving her. Im not giving in. Kratos now starts the introductions of this monster of a plant.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce my monster witch, also known as the monster that shall kill Francelette, I call it 'the Prison Cage of Death and Destruction" Kratos started as he advances toward my area.

He comes toward me with an evil grin. Im not letting him touch Francelette or the city of L.A. Ill protect her, even if it means that ill sacrifice myself. Freya sacrificed herself to save Francelette. Kratos continues his intro of the monster as I watch scared of what could happen next.

"This beast of a plant is a prison cage, but Im not telling you what it does, you just have to watch it!" Kratos yelled as he brings out a controller of some type.

Kratos is about to potentially use Francelette as energy for this plant. That idea of mine became reality as I saw Kratos operate the controller. I see the stems of the plant travel all the way up to where the unconscious Francelette was being held. The stems then sneak inside the cage and injected the unconscious heroine with a liquid of some sort. All of a sudden, multiple streams of energy are being sucked out of Francelette and going into the plant. Kratos will pay for all of this.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!" I yelled trying to get Kratos attention

As Kratos and I were arguing, I heard Francelette starting to regain consciousness. She has no idea that her life is in more danger now.

"Where….am….I?" I heard Francelette asked as she regained consciousness inside the prison cage monster

" That thing you are in is a prison cage created by Kratos to try to kill you. You have to attack it now before it sucks more life out of you. Its using your energy to attack" I told her as she starts attacking in any way she can.

She is attacking with the energy she has left. All of a sudden, the plant opens and Francelette attempts to run to me, drained of energy. As she gets to me, one of the stems sneaks in and stabs Francelette's right leg and drags her into the evil hands of Kratos.

"YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS!" I yelled out as Francelette tried her best to fight back

Francelette is really trying hard to show me that she isn't a weak magical girl. She is fighting back against our rival. I see Francelette trying to slam Kratos down to the ground, but he grabs Francelette's leg and swings her around until she gets dizzy, then throws her all the way back to the front of the house. She tries to land it, despite being dizzy, but she misses the landing badly and hits the ground hard, back first, before being bounced around getting hit on her arms and legs near the stairs, before coming to a stop near the mail box. She had her right arm behind her head to at least protect herself, but in the end, she is badly hurt.

"FRANCELETTE!" I yelled out in horror

I can hear Kratos laughing his head off after pulling that off against a first time magical girl. Even though Francelette got badly hurt in that attack, I could not just ignore the fact that she at least tried to fight back. She showed me that she can fight just like the other magical girls. Of course the difference is that she is physically disabled, but that did not stop her from fighting for her life. I run to her as fast as I can, but another stem of the plant got there first and took her into Kratos waiting hands. Kratos then gets into his car to try to take the heroine away. I had to grab Francelette's mother to help us. Her name is Jen.

"Miss Jen! Please help us! " I yelled while going inside Francelette's house

"Whats wrong? I taught you were fighting a witch?" Francelette's mother asked in a worried way

" Francelette has been kidnapped by Kratos, our main rival. She is unconscious and is being taken somewhere. If we don't move now, she dies!" I yelled out as she got her car ready to go

I went with her to the back of the house ready to get in the car. As I see the car, it had a lot of nice colors to represent who Francelette is. Moments later, I went inside the car hoping that we can both save the newest magical girl. She may be a first timer, but the way she tried to fight back dosent show it. It was like she is already a professional. Jen backed up and smashed the gate that separated the front and back of the house. She knows she has to pay for it later, but her magical girl daughter is more important than any smashed gate. We followed Kratos's path. We went on the I-5 South Freeway, which leads to Downtown Los Angeles and Santa Ana. We can tell Kratos is breaking the speed limit and trying to get away from us trying to save the heroine. He wont get away with it. As we look ahead, he is heading toward the I-10 East, which leads to Cal. State L.A. We followed that route, but as soon as we got there, massive rocks blocked the on-ramp to the 10 and we and the rest of the commuters were blocked off. Even the Chavez Avenue exit was blocked off. Kratos trapped us and now he is about to potentially kill Francelette in a horrible way. We cant forget that even if Freya died, her soul gem is still in play and if Kratos does destroy Freya's soul gem, its over. No one will ever remember Freya again. We have to find a way around before its too late. I decided to try one of my magical girl fly skills. I put my hands together like I am praying and closed my eyes and concentrated on the words for my spell.

"May the power of the Magical Girls grant me thy power of flight  
>I chanted as I felt angel wings grow from my back<p>

"Nice thinking Ms. Marta" Jen applauded as she and I got out of the car.

I grabbed Jen and used my wings to get airborne. I see Kratos from the air heading toward the college. We fly as fast as possible to hopefully have a chance to save Francelette and the memories of Freya.

We arrived at the college with in 20 seconds. A lot of people were there as they are taking the WPE, or the Writing Examination test that you need to take on a Saturday in order to pass English. We landed near Salazar Hall, the location where I met Francelette for the first time as a normal girl. I saved her on that day ad she would have died if she took the witches attack. As we looked around, I see the unconscious heroine tied to the yellow pole near the ramp that led to the building. Her legs and arms are bleeding form the attack earlier, but no blood was found on the ground. Kratos is making sure that no traces of her can be found once he kills her. As I tried approaching her, Kratos appears from behind and stabs my arm. Blood is gushing out but I turned around to face him. This time, Ill fight to save the Magical Girl of Kindness…..

[Special chapter next week for "Los Angeles: Magica Mage Lette" preview

Next Wednesday, It's the Thanksgiving break. Francelette and her magical girl allies play a game of soccer to benefit the "Battle against Cancer fund", but Kratos crashes the party and knocks Francelette unconscious and tries to hack the game. Can the team of Magical Girls take Kratos out of bounds and comeback to win the game? Find out.

Chapter title: "Team Shine AT Magical Girls"

Chapter date: Wednesday, November 26th

NOTE: This is a special chapter and will not follow the story]

[Chapter 5 preview (Marta's point of view)

I am face to face with Kratos, the one who knocked Francelette unconscious, the one who controlled the witch to kill Freya. Im not going to let Francelette die without a serious fight. Also, I see an amazing thing happen, Francelette helps me while she is technically unconscious, but how?

Chapter title: "Marta VS Kratos: Unconscious Heroine"

Chapter date: December 5th]


	6. Marta VS Kratos I

(Marta's turn)

**Cal. State L.A **

I'm now at Cal. State L.A ready to face off against Kratos, who knocked Francelette unconscious in a brutal fashion. Lloyd Irving killed my parents in Palmacosta and they never deserved to die. Same thing here with Francelette. She does not deserve this pain. Her life as a magical girl just began and she already faces death chances. I'll fight Kratos to save Francelette. Kratos, you will lose. Ill beat you until you feel the pain that Francelette felt.

I am now face to face with Kratos. His eyes are pure evil. His body language is telling me he is ready to kill Francelette in a brutal fashion. Im not going to let him do it without a fight against me.

As I stare into his eyes, he draws his sword. As I see his sword, a black aura is emitting from it. Something tells me something bad is coming. I'll have to be careful. As for my weapon, let's just say that Francelette and I have a connection of sorts. She allowed me to use her crutches as a weapon just in case. I left mine at her house because we were in a hurry to rescue her. She does not need to me one because im saving her life today. Im not letting her die.

Kratos now runs at me with sword in hand. He tries to target my right leg, but I block that with the right crutch. I moved back a bit to keep my distance. I am keeping an eye on what he does because he could still go after the unconscious heroine and if he just gets one attack in, he could kill her. I have to protect her, even if it means that I will die doing it. I did it once saving Emil, now I can do it saving a magical girl.

Kratos draws his sword again ready to make an attack. He runs again toward my direction, but I jumped out of the way and used the left crutch to hit him from behind. As soon as the hit landed, I used both crutches to grab him and lift him up. I deposited him toward the parking lot away from Francelette. He hits the ground hard. He deserved it for hurting Francelette. Kratos struggles to get up. I decided to go after him to prevent him from moving near the unconscious magical girl. I used a line of cement between me and Francelette as a defending line. This is my chance to save someone.

"I WILL DESROY HER! YOU WILL DIE WITH HER!" Kratos yelled at me as he tries running toward me

Not if I have something to say about it. I see him running to my left. I used the left and right crutch to block both sides to trip him up. He steps on the left crutch and falls over. Using the other crutch, I grabbed him and tossed him away from my area as if I am clearing a puck away from my goal in a hockey game. In this case, if Kratos gets a goal, Francelette is a gonner and she dies. I wont let that happen without a fight.

Kratos gets up moments later to try to do a cheap move and throw his sword toward Francelette's legs. Oh, heck no! I used the left crutch to say 'get that outa here!' No way Im I letting him get a hit that easily. Going after him would be nice now, but I had to make sure I can defend my line, myself and Francelette. As I try going off my line, I see Kratos holding what looks like a controller again. Oh boy, now I may be in trouble. The last time he created the monster that sucked life out of Francelette and used her energy for attack power. That same monster attacked her and she was badly injured. That's how she is unconscious now. I wonder what he is planning this time and whatever it is, it aint good.

"TIME FOR ME TO KILL HER!" Kratos yelled out as he pressed the button on his controller.

This time, I see a blue life draining stream going toward the heroine. The only way to save her is to go in front of her and touch the stream. The stream goes toward Francelette's legs, but I was "quick like Quick" and ran over there and got my fingertip there. I ran over there as if I am Johnathon Quick of the Los Angeles Kings covering both goal posts. I felt life being sucked out of me, but this is to save the heroine, so I am fine with it. Kratos looks angry and he knows I just saved the magical girl of kindness.

"HOW DARE YOU SAVE HER! NOW PREPARE TO DIE!" Kratos yelled as he ran toward me

He is faster this time and I am trying to keep up with his attacks. I slashed his arm, but he did not even flinch. Now, something is up. Even the soul gems are flashing white. After a few more slashes, Kratos disappears instantly. Something tells me that something much worse is going to happen. Knocking Francelette unconscious was just the beginning part of a function, a first step into something horrible. As I look at the unconscious heroine, I am thinking of our next move. All of a sudden, I have a guess on what Kratos could be planning. For sure , killing her is one of the plans, but there is a chance that there is more to that. For now, the waiting game begins. I get out of my thoughts and untie the unconscious heroine and carry her back to safety, in her mothers arms. After getting her free, I grabbed her crutches, activated my angel wings, carried her on my back, and flew toward the I-10 on ramp where her mother is waiting.

Upon arriving at the freeway, many people waved hello. Looks like they like us. I waved back and landed where Jen's car is. When she saw Francelette's injuries, I knew we had to go to the doctor fast. A few moments later, the highway patrol cleared the rocks and allowed the traffic to move. Going inside the car, I laid the unconscious magical girl beside me. Jen handed me towels to make sure blood wont be coming out from Francelette's injured legs and arms. I put on her seatbelt as well as mine and I put myself in front of her to make sure I can protect her from falling to the floor while Jen goes as fast as she can to the hospital….

Jen is now driving toward the LAC-USC hospital which is on Soto Street off the 10 freeway. It only took us 5 minutes to get there since it is Friday like traffic and not many people in the morning are traveling. After arriving at the hospital, Jen took us in to the check in area to get the unconscious heroine ready for treatment. As we headed inside, doctors noticed that Francelette is unconscious and wanted to rush her into the emergency room.

I am hoping that she will be able to recover from all of this. She never deserved any of this pain. Once we find Kratos again, we will win. Jen and I sat down in the lobby waiting for the results. Im nervous. Francelette took a major hit when she tried to fight back with Kratos. Moments later, the doctor came out from the emergency room. We rose up as if we are at a sports game, but this aint no game. The doctors are about to tell us if Francelette will be ok.

"After examining Francelette's injures…" The doctor started as we both held hands

This is it. Is Francelette about to die? Will she be wiped from existence?

"..Francelette will be…."

[Next week

It's the "Finals Are Over Chapter Marathon". 1 chapter per day, Wednesday to Friday.

Chapter 7 preview (Marta's POV)

A few words is all it takes to see if Francelette will survive or will die and be wiped from existence. This is it. Francelette's fate will be decided…..

Next Chapter title: " Francelette's Fate"

Next Chapter Date: Wednesday

]


	7. Francelette's Fate

**(Marta's turn)**

I am now awaiting the fate of my magical friend of kindness. She took a horrible attack on the hands of Kratos. Her life is in danger. The doctor is about to tell us about Francelette's injuries.

"After evaluating Francelette's injuries…She will…survive it all" The doctor happily said as Jen and I hugged each other

That made me feel a bit better knowing that she will survive, but I know there is bad news to this.

"I do have some bad news though. Both of Francelette's legs are broken and her right arm is injured. It's a miracle that she survived." The doctor told us as Jen and I hugged each other

With both of Francelette's legs broken, she could be out for the rest of the witch hunts, but I bet Francelette wont accept it that fast. She is a tough magical girl. Her spirit is strong. We will stay at her side no matter how long it takes. She never deserved pain. Our next move is to return to the hospital later for a progress report.

After leaving the hospital, I called my mother to tell her Ill be staying at Francelette's house for a while. She knows that Francelette is badly injured. She allowed me to stay for the next 2 days. It will be a wild 2 days. We arrived back at Francelette's house just 10 minutes later.

It is about to be the wildest two days in my life. Francelette's hurt badly, Homura is unconscious in Downtown L.A, and the other magical girls are on witch hunts of their own. It will be crazy. I just pray that nothing bad happens. Ive seen enough pain. Its time for us magical girls to fight back.

I head into Francelette's room to talk to her young sister. Her sister's name is Luna and she is the magical girl of hope. Luna wears the same thing that her big sis wears. The only difference is that she is just 10 years old and her big sister is 19, but that doesn't bother me. Ill accept anyone to be friends with, no matter what age. Im about to tell Luna what happened to her big sister. Looks easy, until you say it and watch the reaction. It will be hard.

"Hi Marta. Welcome back" Luna greeted me as I entered Francelette's room

Her smile is amazing. I hugged her and patted her head. She smiles again. She then asks the question.

"How is the Java Mage Lette?" Luna asked referring to Francelette

Apparently, Java Mage Lette is another nickname because Francelette is learning how to code programing using Java, hence the nickname. Its time for the big stuff to begin.

"Luna, your sister….isn't doing well. She is badly injured. Her legs and one of her arms are broken" I sadly told her

Just like that, her smile was off. Now she was sobbing. I hugged her. Its tough to say it because it is someone that she looks up to. What if Francelette dies and is wiped from existence, just like Freya? Now what? Who will she have as a big sis? Ill give myself some points because when I am with Emil, he and I were amazing and I treat him with a whole lot of respect. He and I were, umm, very special friends. Francelette is just like that, of course, she is a girl, but her kindness and strong spirit is what makes her special to me and to her young sister. If Francelette dies in a witch hunt, ill make sure to catch both her and Freya's soul gem and Ill make sure that they are remembered. As I was thinking about these things, Luna snaps me out of it for the time being.

"Marta, you ok?" She asked as I snapped out of my thoughts

"Yes Luna. I am fine" I answered her

Just as we tried to continue the conversation, our soul gems started flashing. Another witch hunt, but this time, we are doing this hunt without possibly one of the best rookie magical girls I have seen. Luna is coming to help me out with her big sister unconscious.

"Luna, I know its scary going out without your big sister. Ill help you get through this next witch hunt" I told her as she hugs me.

She gave me a big hug as if I am Francelette. We headed out after telling Jen that we will be back again.

It is now 4 in the afternoon as we started this witch hunt. Its me and Luna against that witch. The soul gem started flashing faster as we reached the Atwater Grill restaurant across the street. The next witch is somewhere inside this restaurant. I have a bad feeling that something bad is happening or is about to happen to Francelette…..

**Los Angeles Hospital**

(Kratos POV)

**WARNING: POTENTIAL MATURE CONTENT **

I am now at a L.A hospital. Making sure I cant have my identity revealed, I am wearing a mask to cover my face, and a cloak to cover my clothes. My goal is to kill Francelette without any traces of her being left behind. One mistake is all it will take for me to be caught and I could be sent to jail for murder. I just killed a girl not too long ago and no traces of her are left behind. First move is to make sure no one is surrounding her hospital bed.

I move in with no one watching her room. Heading inside her room was easy, but getting her out will be another story. There is a cage locking her in for safety reasons. Im looking around for a key and I spot it to the right side of the cage and unlocked the cage. Finally, I get a big break. I removed all of the IV cords that were stuck to Francelette and made sure she cant get any fluids. I locked up the cage and put a toy bear I bought and wrote 'This is Francelette' on it to make sure that I can trick everyone who tries to find her. I hid the bear under the blankets and took the real unconscious girl to my getaway car. I hid Francelette under my cloak and rushed out without anyone noticing, after closing the door.

Getting to my car quickly, I ran for my car, opened the door, and tied Francelette's arms and legs together with a rope so that she cant escape. Now I can finally get rid of her and no one will ever see her again. Getting to the drivers side, I drove all the way from the hospital to Downtown L.A. After arriving in Downtown, I drove all the way to my secret base where I can get rid of Francelette for good. I already have another girl ready to kill and get rid of.

After getting inside my base, I untied my prize and made sure she isn't going to wake up by injecting her with poison. After injecting her, I opened the trunk of my truck and grabbed all the clothes I stole form her house. My plan is to make sure no one can see them again. I used my fire pit to burn all of her clothes. With her clothes burning away, I can now start to get rid of Francelette for good. I will now give her a slow and painful death. The other girl will get the same thing. I went into my other room to grab a knife, gloves, and towels. Going back to where the girls are, I started with the newest girl, Francelette. I made two stabs on the back of her legs and three more on both arms for a total of 10 stabs in all. I cleaned up the blood that fell on the floor. I made a deeper stab into the upper part of her right arm. I placed a special formula on her wounds that can absorb all the blood and once all the blood is absorbed, I can use that blood to power up a machine I have waiting. I did the same thing to the other girl. After doing all the work, I used clothing hangers to tie them both to them to make sure they cant escape. The next part of the plan once they die their slow ad painful deaths is to get rid of their bodies and traces of them…..

**Witch Hunt number 3 Area- Atwater Grill**

(Marta's Turn)

Luna is an amazing partner for Francelette as a magical girl duo. Luna scored her first witch kill of her magical girl life. For those of you scoring at home, I have 1 kill and a assist, Francelette has 1 assist, and Luna has her first kill. After exiting the portal to get back outside, I have a very bad feeling that something is not right. Something tells me that Francelette is in trouble. Just moments later, I heard a 'Breaking News' tone from the restaurants television. Something must be up. We both headed inside to hear what is going on, and what I hear next is my worst fear.

Announcer: This is Eyewitness News in HD with live breaking news. (Reference: ABC Station)

Tina the Squirtle: Welcome to Eyewitness News at 6PM. Im Tina the Squirtle.

Luna the Snivy: And I am Luna the Snivy.

Tina: Breaking news out of Los Angeles where one of the patients from the LAC-USC hospital is missing. We go live to Frank the Chimchar for more details.

Frank: Thank you Tina. Hospital workers have noticed that one of their patients is missing. The patient is 19 year old Francelette, a CSULA sophomore and a recently introduced magical girl for the city of Los Angeles. When hospital workers saw her yesterday, they noticed that she was unconscious, injured, and badly wounded. They took her to the emergency room yesterday, but when they checked this evening, she went missing. According to the nurses, they spotted a foot print on the floor. This could be a clue onto why she is missing. Once we get more information, we will give it to you. For now, reporting live from the LAC-USC medical center, Frank the Chimchar for Eyewitness News.

(Marta's turn)

"Oh my god" was my reaction after hearing this news. Francelette could be dead if we don't find her now. Luna and I ran home to alert Jen. She led us to the car so that we can go to the police station to report Francelette's disappearance and possible kidnapper. Just the fact there was a footprint there, made me believe that Kratos is responsible. If he kidnapped Francelette, there is no doubt that he kidnapped Homura. He could kill both of them and get rid of them. Jen drove as fast as she could without breaking the speed limit toward the police station.

**Police Station**

After arriving at the police station, we ran for administration hoping to talk to them about Francelette's disappearance. Good thing the television is on the news.

"Excuse me officer" I said politely

"Oh, hello young lady. How may I help you today?" She asked me nicely

"I would like to give details on a disappearance" I answered her

"Come follow me" She told me as Luna and I followed her

Jen is very upset that Francelette is in trouble. She knows that her own magical girl daughter does not deserve to die. She waits for us in the lobby.

Luna and I enter the room to be questioned. It's a nice room with organized police work and file cabinets and other cool things. The police officer sits down with us to begin the questioning.

Officer: I want you young ladies to tell me everything you know. Who is missing here?

Marta: Her name is Francelette, a 19 year old sophomore at CSULA and a recently new magical girl

Officer: How long have you known her?

Luna: For 9 years. Im her young sister.

Marta: For 3 days. I just met her.

Officer: Why do you think she is missing?

Marta: I have to believe that she has been kidnapped by a man named Kratos A. I suspect him because he recently knocked Francelette unconscious to send her to the hospital. Also, I also believe that he is also responsible for Homura's disappearance. She too is a magical girl. No one has seen her for the past 2 weeks. Another thing to note is that he is using a controller of some type to summon monsters to attack. That's how Francelette got badly hurt that day.

Officer: Kratos has been mentoned a lot these days and I heard he has a hideout somewhere under the Staples Center in Downtown L.A. Something tells me that something is going on under there. This is according to another person who also knows Francelette.

Marta: Is it ok if we can investigate the area with you?

Officer: Yes. It is. We are about to go there to see what happened to Homura Akemi. She is the other magical girl gone missing. Lets do this.

(Marta's turn)

Now we are getting somewhere. This is the clue we need to rescue Francelette and Homura. I look down on my soul gem on my hand and said a silent prayer.

"Please Francelette, be safe. Stay strong and stay alive. Were coming to save you. May the goddess of love, faith, and hope protect you" I prayed as I made a reference to Freya, Luna, and myself

It is now time to head to the heart of Los Angeles. This can change everything. If we see Kratos again, we will make sure he pays for what he did to three innocent girls who never deserved pain.

"Luna, ready to save your big sis?" I asked Luna happily

"Marta, I am ready" She responded as Jen, Luna, and I headed back to the car to head to Downtown

[On the next LAMM-L

(Marta's POV)

No one deserves this pain. Once I find him again, ill make sure to give him the pain that they felt. Francelette, Homura, were coming to save you.

Next Chapter title: Marta VS Kratos II: Downtown

Next chapter date: Tuesday

SPECIAL CHAPTER COMING

Francelette, Marta , and the magical girls are hosting a "Soccer Fights Cancer" soccer game, but Kratos crashes the party and knocks Francelette unconscious, but don't ever count the mage lette out.

Chapter title: Soccer Fights Cancer

Chapter date: Wednesday

]


	8. Marta VS Kratos II Preview

(**Marta's turn)**

I am now heading to the heart of Los Angeles to find Kratos's hidden base. He kidnapped Francelette and Homura to get ready for his plan to kill both of them. Its unforgivable. They never deserved this pain. Luna, Jen, and I leave the hospital to head to Downtown.

**Downtown**

It only took us 10 minutes to get to Downtown thanks to the fact that it is the weekend and not many people are on the road at this time of day. The only times when Downtown would be crowded is on the weekdays and if the Lakers, Clippers, or the Kings are playing at the Staples Center. A lot of people watch the games for entertainment and that's what I love too. Maybe soon, we all can watch one of the games to relax. Luna is happy to see downtown because this is her first time.

"Look at all the lights" Luna commented looking at the lights

They are so beautiful, just like Francelette's spirit. The city of angels is amazing.

"This is her first time going to Downtown" Jen started as she drove her car

Everyone has a first time in a certain place and it is a special time. My first time here was to witness the first Stanley Cup for Los Angeles. That was in 2012, their first in existence. They won another one earlier this year, meaning that they have 2 of them cups. It is a special moment.

"Luna wants to watch a Kings and a Galaxy game with her big sister. The problem is that her sis is working hard at school" Jen finished as she approached Staples Center

Unlike the Kings, Lakers, and Clippers who play in the Staples Center, the Galaxy are a soccer team who plays in Carson, CA. They just won their 5th MLS cup and Landon Donovan, one of their star players, retires with his 6th cup. One of the years he was with the San Jose Earthquakes up north and won a cup there too. It would be nice to watch one of their games next season.

Jen approaches the Staples Center and just as she does, our soul gems started flashing red, signaling that a magical girl is in serious danger, make that two of them girls. They are somewhere near the home court of three of L.A's teams. We parked near the entrance of the arena and started searching for any sign of them. As we looked around, something caught my eye on the ground. There was a paper. I read the note.

"San Jose Sharks AT Los Angeles Kings

The California Rivalry- North VS South

Staples Center, CA

7:30 PM Tonight

GO KINGS GO!"

This is a note detailing tonight's huge Kings games. It's a huge one because it is a big rivalry match up between north and south. If I were to translate this into magical girl and opposition terms, this is how it would be written;

"Kratos VS Francelete

The Evil VS Kindness Rivalry- Evil VS Kindness

Los Angeles, CA

7:30PM Tonight

Kindness Reigns"

I just hope that Francelette and Homura are ok. We keep looking around and as we kept moving, the smell of smoke alerted us. This could be a clue to something. We followed the smell to an underground tunnel. The smell of the smoke is getting stronger now, meaning we are getting closer to something horrible. Looks like Kratos did not keep his tracks clean after all.

Its about to be very scary here. Both magical girls are in danger of death that they both don't deserve. We start entering the underground tunnel and find the worse….

[TOMORROW on LAMM-L

The battle begins. I have to protect Luna, Francelette, and Homura. It wont be easy….

Next Chapter Title: "Kratos VS Marta II"

Next Chapter Date: Tomorrow]


	9. Marta VS Kratos- The Confrontation

**(Marta's turn)**

**Warning: Potential Profanity**

It is now the day that Luna and I have been waiting for, the chance to save two of our magical girls. One of them is a "rookie" and the other one is a pro. Its time for Kratos to pay for what he did to them. We have entered the tunnel underneath the Staples Center in Downtown. What lies underneath this tunnel? Im about to find out.

This is the moment. Luna and I step deeper into the tunnel due to the fact that this is a magical girls battle. As we got closer, the smell of smoke got close. Someone is for sure getting rid of evidence by burning something. There is a small opening in this tunnel and we looked inside. Inside was our worse nightmare that I could have taught of. Francelette and Homura are hanged on some clothing hangers and looking at their faces, they looked pale. Something much more happened to them. We had to find a way inside. Good thing Kratos is not here because if he saw us, he will kill Francelette in a heartbeat. We pushed some rocks to the side to get in . Looking at the space and what is inside this portion of the tunnel gave me some idea onto what is going on here. There is a fire pit. Bingo! That's where the smoke is coming from. I took out a filled water bottle from my bag to extinguish the fire and what was burning made me angry. Francelette's clothes are being burned to get rid of her. When I was with Emi, I got angry when Lloyd killed my parents. I don't get angry often, but when I do, you don't want to see me when Im angry and right now I am. The best thing to do right now is to at least free the girls from the hangers. Luna and I untied Homura very fast. Jen got to carry Homura on her shoulder. Now its time to free the magical girl of kindness.

As we try to untie and free Francelette, something did not feel right. I felt another presence in the room. Something is watching our movements. Just as Luna and I were about to free Francelette, Luna alerted me to something that is happening outside. There is a arrow like object aimed at Francelette's head. It looks like Kratos and after a few seconds, my fear was right. The arrow is fired, but I grabbed the arrow before anyone else could get hurt. Kratos then steps inside the room. He is not happy.

"HOW DARE YOU GET INTO MY CAVE! FOR THAT, YOU SHALL DIE!" Kratos yelled at me

He will not kill anyone today. Im making sure of that. Moments later, Kratos fires an arrow ready to hit Francelette's head, but Luna makes an unbelievable jump and just gets hit on her right arm. Luna goes down very hard, but in her mind and mine, she saved her big sister.

"LUNA!" I yelled in fear

"She shall die in flames!" Kratos yelled as Luna tries to get up

Luna struggles to get up as she is taking the damage from the arrow. I help her remove the arrow and she is bleeding badly, but she took this attack to save her big sister. Had it not been for her save, Francelette would have died on the spot. Kratos is not happy because of the save.

"YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY FROM THIS!" Kratos yelled as Luna and I got up

I never did anything. Francelette and Homura are in danger because Kratos took them away from us. He is the one who wont get away. Im an angry Knight of Ratotask. Once he tries anything, he will be sorry.

"THAT BAS**** SHALL DIE!" Kratos insulted the heroine

Did he just say that to the unconscious heroine? HOW DARE HE. THAT'S IT IM SWITCING TO RATOTASK MODE!

[Tomorrow on LAMML

I am now going to face Kratos. Im in Ratotosk mode, meaning Im going to make sure he pays for what he did to Francelette, Luna, and Homura. He wont get away with it.

Next chapter title: "Marta VS Kratos: The Fight"

Next chapter date: Tomorrow]


	10. Marta VS Kratos- The Fight

**(Marta's Turn)**

WARNING: PROFANITY IS IN THIS CHAPTER.

Im now ready to face Kratos under the Staples Center. He just insulted the unconscious heroine of kindness. Ill make sure he pays for it. He wont lay a finger on her without a fight from me. Its time to end this.

" THAT BAS***** SHALL DIE IN FLAMES!" Kratos insulted the heroine again

That's it! Ive had enough!

Kratos runs at me with his sword aiming for my throat, but I grabbed one of Francelette's crutches on the ground, and I blocked the attack. He's trying to kill me the easy way. Heck no. I wont die that easily. Kratos tries to throw his sword toward Francelette's throat, but I saw that coming and blocked his sword away from the area. He isn't going to kill her that fast if Im around to protect her.

"THAT F****** BAS****** SHALL DIE!" Kratos yelled out

He is still insulting the heroine all this time. Its sick. Luna probably wants to fight with me after hearing that about her unconscious sister. I would let her, but Kratos is dangerous. Luna watches the fight from outside of the rocks.

I am watching where Kratos goes. If he goes near Francelette, he will for sure kill her, and if he goes near Luna, same thing goes. I have to protect both of them, even if it means that I would sacrifice my life. Freya sacrificed her life to save Francelette and because she was a magical girl, all memories of her were wiped. If we did not catch her soul gem, it would have happened to everyone. Kratos controlled that particular witch to kill her. Once we defeat Kratos, she will be avenged.

I can tell Kratos is getting angry. He then reaches for his back pocket. I try to stop him from pressing that button of his, but he is so fast that I missed my attack and he presses the button. I see a fast life draining stream heading for Francelette. Running as hard as I can, I nearly tripped myself, but caught myself. I see the stream nearing Francelette's arm, but I go for the save by just touching the stream with my fingertip. The life stream then swirls back around me signaling that I just made the save in time. Sorry Kratos, you will be sucking life out of me, not Francelette. You made a huge error.

"ITS OVER MARTA!" Kratos exclaimed

Is he really saying that? He made a big air ball on that one. Sure he is sucking life out of me, but that's when I get a little more aggressive. Its time for the Lord of All Monsters to help me out here. Im talking about Ratatosk. Kratos, now its over!

"May the power of Ratatosk awaken and power me" I chanted as I got a red aura surrounding my body

Now I really feel better. Its time to end this fight. In addition to Francelette's crutches and my spinner weapon, I also have access to a special move that I can use. Kratos will have no idea that I can end him now under the home of the Kings and Lakers.

"YOU ARE SO FINISHED!" I yelled out as he stuttered

Finally I have him where I want him. He's scared. My wish to end him is coming closer.

"RADIANT ROAR!" I yelled out as I stabbed his arm

As I stabbed his arm, the power of Ratatosk made the attack much more powerful. It looked like I got him, but when the smoke cleared, he is still there! Not even flinching. How is he standing after that? After looking around, I see Luna unconscious on the floor just inches from her big sister. Kratos sucked life out of Luna just before I landed the hit.

"LUNA NOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled out in fear

I went toward the two unconscious magical girls just in case if Kratos attacks them. Moments later, he presses his button and multiple life draining streams are being sucked out of Francelette. Things just went from bad to worse with that. After sucking life out of the heroine, he presses another button. He summons a gun ready to put a bullet to Francelette's head. He fires the shot…

"COUSIN! IM COMING!" Another girl yelled

[On the next LAMML

I just heard someone yelling and the fact that this girl is Francelette's cousin. She may have just made the biggest save of her life. We also attend a LA Kings game.

Next Chapter title: "Cousin to the Rescue"

Next Chapter date: Monday]

**Authors Note**

I am planning a story with Francelette, Luna, and the magical girls of this story to combine with Symphonia and Mario. The story will be based on Super Mario 64. Here are the characters from this story who will be in the next story;

Francelette

Marta Lualdi

Luna (Francelette's sister)

OTHER CHARACTERS APPEARING

Bowser (Original Boss)

Kratos (Francelette's enemy)

Mario

Emil Casta.. (Marta's love)

Colette Brunel (2nd protector of Peaches castle)

And much more

Story begins January 2015, but a special preview is tomorrow.

Story Title: The Mage Lettes of Mario 64

Story Date Start: January 2015

Story Preview: Tomorrow

OC's: TO BE ANNOUNCED


	11. Francelette's Sacrifice Part 1

(Marta's turn)

I just heard a scream from outside of the room. It sounded like a girl is headed this way to save her cousin. Good thing she was running because just before Kratos could hit Francelette, her cousin takes a slash to her right arm. She took that to save her cousin. She even has a soul gem. Family of soul gems, cool. Luna, Francelette's sister, this girl, the cousin, and the heroine herself. Kratos is not happy with this development.

"HOW DARE YOU ALL! SHE SHALL DIE!" Kratos yelled as he tries to go after the unconscious heroine

"YOU WONT GET AWAY FROM MESSING UP MY COUSIN!" Francelette's cousin defended her unconscious family member

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Another voice yelled

This time, its Francelette's Java friend. She came back from her witch hunt to save her friend. She comes through the door to give a kick to Kratos. This allowed me to give him a slash to his arm. Ohhhhh yeah, that felt good. Now time to defeat him for what he did to Luna, and her unconscious sister. Im ready to radiant roar him out of here. I need an opening for this move to work.

"You two, can you please give me an opening?" I asked

"Of course" Francelette's cousin said as she kicked Kratos

I see Francelette's friend and cousin helping me out. I wait for distance to open up. Moments later, I see Kratos wide open. I raised my hand to signal that Im using Radiant Roar. Both of the friendly family moved a bit.

"Oh lord of monsters (Ratatosk), grant me thy power to vanquish the evil that is in front of us. This ends now….." I chanted as Francelette's friend moves behind Kratos

I felt the dark aura surround my body, in a friendly way of course. I waited for the right moment to strike. Moments later, I get it. Time to end this.

"….THIS ENDS NOW! RADIANT ROAR!" I yelled out as I felt the dark aura leaving my body to attack Kratos

The friendly team moves out of the range of the attack. Kratos tries to run, but Francelette's cousin kicks him back into the range of the attack. The dark aura explodes and boy it felt good to see Kratos suffer for once. Francelette suffered so much and she never deserved to suffer. As I see the smoke clear, my worst fear came. He was standing there as if nothing happened. All of his wounds healed. Whats worse is that Francelette's cousin is unconscious. Kratos sucked the life out of her to stay in again. That's the second time he did that to save himself. I only found out that Francelette's cousin is named Kristen.

"KRISTEN NOOOOOO!" I yelled out

Unlucky day or tough break? We have been on the receiving end on both of them. I cant have this continue at this rate. Once he knocks Francelette's Java friend unconscious, im next. After that, he will kill Francelette and wipe her from existence . Im hoping that something good can happen at this point. Anything will be nice. Moments later, my prayers are answered. Francelette's arms starts moving. It's a miracle. She is still alive. I ran to her.

Where am I" She asked me weakly

"Were underneath the Lakers home court" I responded referring to Staples Center

She was weak physically, but she is strong emotionally. She stares into the eyes of Kratos

"YOU! WILL! PAY! FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME AND MY FRIENDS!" She yelled ready to fight

She wont stop protecting her friends. She also sees the unconscious Homura. She decides to have her own life drained out of herself to save Homura. As she chants her spell, a life stream is being sucked out of her, but instead of a blue one, it is green. Francelette is nearing unconsciousness again, but this time, it is to revive a magical girl. Moments later, Homura, the 2nd magical girl awakens for the first time in a long time.

"Where…am I?" She asked

"You are underneath Staples Center in Downtown L.A" Francelette answered

"You saved me by yourself?" She asked the heroine

"I had some of my friends help out" The Heroine answered

"I thank you for risking your life to save me. I consider you all friends of mine" Homura commented as she hugged Francelette

Kratos isn't happy with the Homura-Francelette meet up. He then throws a machine toward Luna's head. The machine nears Luna, but Francelette steps in and takes the hit. This time , the machine attached itself on Francelette's head before she fell unconscious from the hit.

FRANCELETTE NOOOOOO!" I yelled out

"HOW DARE SHE GET IN MY WAY! HER MEMORIES WILL BE WIPED ANYWAY!" Kratos yelled

No way. That machine can wipe memories. Kratos aimed to wipe Luna's memories, but big sis took it to save her young sis. That is what makes Francelette special. She may have just made her biggest save at the cost of having her own memories being wiped…..

[Friday on LAMML

Francelette has sacrificed her memories to save her sister, but I have a feeling that there is more to this saga. Kratos isn't done yet. He plans to kill Francelette, but he has no clue that Francelette is more than just a human magical girl. She is something even more powerful.

Next chapter title: "Francelette Sacrifices Her Memories"

Next Chapter date: After the Christmas Holiday (Friday)]

**Authors Note: Were not done yet. We have a special short skit for you. All characters are here**

A Mage Lette Chrismas Message- Special Skit for Christmas

Luna: As you all know, Christmas is tomorrow. That means a lot of wrappers, toys, and candy, but please don't forget to give.

Francelette: Christmas is the time for giving. Don't forget to feed the homeless this holiday. They deserve it too.

Francelette's friend: This is a very joyful time of year. Remember, Santa is checking his list and making sure there are people in his nice list.

Freya: The true meaning of Christmas is that it is better to give than receive. Everyone has the power to be kind, just like Francelette.

Francelette: Thanks Freya. I know there are people who don't like each other. Kratos and I don't like each other in the story…

Kratos: But in reality, we are all friends here. I know I just wiped Francelette's memories in the story, but during this holiday, that's not on the table. What is on the table is a lot of stories to share and memories to make.

Luna: Don't forget to donate toys to those who want to play with them. Every child deserves a little something.

Francelette the Mage Lette: So from Francelette, Kratos, Freya and the cast of Los Angeles: Magica Mage Lette. We all wish you a

Francelette: Merry Christmas

Luna: And a

Everyone: Happy Holiday!


	12. Francelette's Death & Twist?

(**Marta's turn)**

I just witnessed Francelette save her young sister from a potential death and/or memory wipe. A machine was just strapped to Francelette's head. Now I fear the worse. Francelette's memories could be wiped right now. Kratos will pay for that and more.

"KRATOS, YOU WILL PAY FOR ALL OF THE THINGS YOU HAVE DONE TO HER!" I yelled out making sure he gets the message

He isn't even scared of what I just yelled out. I hope he knows who he is dealing with. He is dealing with a girl who is pissed off at the heroines rival for wiping the heroines memories and killing one of her friends. Its unforgivable. He will pay for all of that.

"YOU SHALL ALL DIE NOW!" I heard Kratos yell out

Not without a fight. If he wants it, he has to work for it. As I try to go for an attack, he gets something out from his pocket and presses it. All of a sudden, I see a green monster kind of thing with claws and thorns on the hands pointed down. That thing is aimed at the unconscious and memory wiped heroine ready to try to kill her. It wont do without a fight. The monster thing runs for Francelette. I try to actually block that thing from getting through, but it jumps over me, and keeps going. I try running as fast as I can to save the heroine, but that thing beats me to her.

The monster thing then uses its thorned hands to trap the defenseless heroine's legs and then carries her onto its back and attempts to break her legs. I just had to try to at least save her. Running as fast as I can, I use my spinner to try to distract it, but its not even feeling the pain. I see my nightmare coming to life, the monster bends and breaks Francelette's legs, but keeps her locked in. Then the monster throws the defenseless Francelette toward Kratos. Kratos then cuts off Francelette's right leg with his sword. All of that in under 15 seconds. Kratos and the monster run off knowing that they just killed the heroine of kindness.

"FRANCELETTTE!" I cried knowing that she will die

As I ran toward the fallen magical girl, something caught my attention, a black gem, not Francelette's, it was on the ground. I found that in Francelette's house worn by her mother….that cant' be. Is that a clue to something? Kratos killed Francelette, but is there something worse going on? I cried as I went over to Francelette's body. I also taught of something very bad.

(Is Francelette's own mother behind this too?) I taught to myself

[On the next LAMML

It's the New Year Special. All characters involved]

January 2015

Part 2 of the story. Is something going on? What will the team be with Francelette dead? Find out in part 2 starting January 3rd, 2015.


	13. Part 2 Preview

The following is a preview for part 2 of "Los Angeles Magica Mage Lette". This is in Marta's POV. This preview is after the moments that Francelette died.

**Moment's after Francelette's Death**

(Marta's turn)

I see my nightmare before my eyes. She only did two witch hunts and she was a good teammate. Kratos killed the heroine of kindness for what? All because she was kind? Kratos should be in jail for that. I also found some sort of black gem on the floor. Whats worse is that I have seen one in Francelette's house. Is her mother leading her own daughter to her death too? A lot of mysteries to uncover as we continue this adventure.

SCRIPT MODE

Luna: Join us as we continue the adventure of the magical girls.

Homura: Get ready for plot twists and turns.

Marta: "Los Angeles Magica Mage Lette: Rebellion" begins January 3rd

Kristen: What happens next? You will have to wait until then..


	14. Francelette Betrayed

(Marta's Turn)

That black gem resembles a big clue in Francelettes death. Sure Kratos has one because he killed her, but Francelettes own mother also has one. Francelette had no clue that her own mother led her to her death. Now instead of just one suspect, there are now two of them.

As far as her existence is concerned, all memories of Francelette will be gone by midnight . If that goes through , she is the second person with that undeserved fate. I had to get creative with this one.

To make sure at least one trace of her is saved, we removed her arm band and boots and kept then in my bag. Luna is still unconscious , but she would have died if Francelette did not save her. Francelette died saving her young sister .

As Homura carried Luna and I carried the angelic heroine , her soul gem turned into a color I never expected. White. The color of a pure magical girl. If it stays white, she becomes a goddess and memories of her will not be wiped, which has not happened to anyone. Don't start the countdown folks, we night have our goddess.

I picked up the black gem, and carried it in my bag to save it as evidence. We headed to the house. It is time to confront Jen. Is she also responsible for the killing of her own daughter? We headed back outside to meet 'Francelette's Mother'.

Its time to confront the one who I think should be called 'Francelette's Betrayer' because if it turns out that this black gem is hers, she just betrayed someone who is her own daughter. I decided to have Luna carry her sister and hide in the cave. Im going to try something.

I headed outside without Francelette's body to see if I can get her mother to crack a bit, and when I mean a bit, I mean a lot.

"Jen!" I called out as I came out from the cave

"How did it go?" She asked me

"Well. It went good" I lied to see if she can figure out what is missing

"How did my daughter do?" She asked me

"I found this inside the cave!" I yelled while showing her the gem

She cracks and breaks down when she sees the gem. I now ask the question.

"Is this gem yours?" I asked

If it is what I think it is, she is working with Kratos to wipe Francelette from existence. She answers the question.

"….Yes it is"

[ New year, new mission. It begins next Friday]


End file.
